


Domination in the office

by orphan_account



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel is harassed by Gill. This will start off slowish, if my imagination allows! But will build up to a porn fic about Gill and Rachel
Relationships: Rachel Bailey/Gill Murray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to have a Rachel /Gill story. Ratings will change as I write it.

"Rachel, my office." DCI Gill Murray said as she finished briefing the crew on their latest case. What had been thought a suicide now seemed more likely to have been a murder and so it had been passed on to MIT (Major Investigations Team).  
A young woman had been found dead by her husband in their house with no sign of a forced entry. He had told everyone that would listen that she had been threatening to take her own life for weeks. It seemed to DC Rachel Bailey that the husband was probably the murderer and claims that the woman had been suicidal was his attempt to get away with it.  
"All men are pigs" she thought to herself. She had just been unceremoniously dumped by her long-term boyfriend. She thought they were ready to move onto the next stage, but he apparently was not on the same page. She didn't understand why and felt bitter. Women were stupid to put up with them she decided and the sooner this husband was locked up the better.  
Having been up most of the night thinking over and over what she had done before arriving at the conclusion that actually she'd done absolutely nothing wrong and Nick was just an arse hole, she looked a little worse for wear and her boss had noticed.  
"Shit" Rachel grimaced as she kicked her chair back, shrugged at her best friend and colleague, DC Janet Scott and followed Gill into her office.  
Furiously typing away at her keyboard, Gill didn't bother to look up as she said, "What do you think you're doing? You don't turn up to work for me in that state lady. Smarten yourself up or you'll find your sorry arse out of MIT before the weeks out."  
Rachel had to admit she felt a bit worse for wear, but it wasn't her fault, damn it. Nonetheless, she couldn't argue with her boss,  
" Yes ma'am. Sorry. "  
Gill looked up briefly as though Rachel's presence was irritating her, then sighing, dismissing her, "That's it. Go and do something useful and make me forget your faults and remember why I hired you in the first place."  
As Rachel flops down into her chair at her desk, she releases a long, drawn out groan and rolls her eyes at Janet who's sat opposite her talking into the telephone. 

Rachel's opinion of men is not getting any better as the days go by. She went to see Nick, her ex, to find out if she'd missed something, why he had ditched her so out of the blue. He had suggested she wasn't classy enough for him and drank too much. "Okay," she thought, "I do like my wine and I am a Mancunian lass, but he knew this about me. What's changed?" It doesn't take Rachel very long for her to discover the true reason, he's married and has sons. "I've been fucking played" she snarls, "The lying, cheating little shit!"  
Exasperating her poor opinion of the other sex, she and Janet manage to wring out of the victims husband that he had been cheating on his wife since before they were married. "That's it," Rachel decides, I'm batting for the other side now." 

"Janet, I'm going to be a lesbian" she informs her friend on the way out of the interview room. Janet looks at her with a twinkle in her eyes but suggests that "It doesn't work that way Rach. I think you're either attracted to men or to women. I don't think you get to decide that."  
"Well maybe I can! Maybe I'm attracted to both physically but men's personalities are repulsive so I'm going full on lezzer!"  
"Rach, you're just hurting. Give it time."  
"Hey maybe I fancy giving you a go Janet. Think Adrian would mind?"  
"I mind!! If you want to try this, you'll have to find someone other than me." Janet is laughing as they enter the women's, their favourite place for a quick chat.  
As they walk in Gill is coming out of one of the stalls. "What's got into you two?" She asks, looking from Janet to Rachel, "Come on, I could use a laugh. It's been one hell of a morning!"  
Janet glances at Rachel who shrugs and laughing says, "I've sworn off men. Going to try my luck with the ladies."  
To Janet and Rachel's surprise there is suddenly a tension in the air as though Rachel has just suggested taking drugs or hiring a prostitute.  
"You be careful, my girl. You're on a tightrope as it is."  
Rachel and Janet are both startled into silence as Gill leaves. But once the door is closed and they've heard her footsteps disappear down the corridor they look at each other and are in fits of giggles again.  
" She's not a lesbian is she?" Rachel asks Janet. Janet had known Gill over twenty years whereas Rachel had only known her since she recently started working under her.  
"No! I've never known her be anyway."  
"Then what the fuck was that about?" Rachel asks her wide brown eyes,wet with laughter tears searching Janet's for some sort of explanation.  
"Maybe she thought you were being homophobic? You know, taking the piss?" Janet shrugs at her.  
"Hmmm, well Godzilla needs to learn to take a joke!" Rachel sulks.  
"She works hard, harder than we can imagine. She's actually a lot of fun when she let's go. The stories I could tell you… But we should be getting back to work. Gill will think you're trying it on with me!" Still laughing like school girls the women return to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is getting confused

Rachel must be clever with this woman. She’s been fixated on the husband being the killer, but the evidence seems to be suggesting that he may be the motive instead. His lover is in the interview room with her and Janet, Gill is watching in another room. The pressure is on to perform, to impress her boss and make her forget all about her sloppy appearance this morning. This young woman is very sure of herself though and is not making things easy, so Rachel tries a different track and seduces her into a false sense of security, seeming to offer her an alibi. Rachel can imagine what the other women must be thinking as she suggests, “You see I was wondering how you would know that you could get from one house to the other through the loft” This had been the killers escape route. It works like a dream and the suspect flutters her eyelashes at her as she answers, “No, well I didn’t”. Rachel has her eating out of her palm now, so she begins to draw the net around Mana Sidu. She’s been caught on a petrol stations CCTV buying the flowers which were found at the victim’s house. “Your intention when you set off was to tell Imal about Gokhan?” Mana admits it was and that she then decided to congratulate her instead when she saw her because she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Why do you buy flowers to tell them that? At what point during telling her about her husband would you offer her the flowers?” Mana is shifting uncomfortably, caught in Rachels net. “Taking flowers to me suggests someone who’s hoping to be invited in for some reason.” And with that she has got her. A full confession is made.  
“Great interview Rach, well done!” Janet beams at her afterwards.  
“Yeah, well I can’t help feeling sorry for her. It was the husbands cheating that caused this whole mess!” Rachel is fuming, wanting to find a way to nail him by his balls in a prison cell. In desperation she tries Gill. Entering her office, she asks, “Boss, are we gonna arrest him?” Gill, incredulous explains the obvious. That its not illegal to behave like a pig. “If you think I should arrest him, frankly, Rachel, I’m tempted to think that says more about you than it does about him.” Rachel glares at her. She hasn’t so much as said well done for her excellent interview and instead is suggesting that she’s a disaster. Gill is watching her intently and Rachels pulse quickens as she watches Gills eyes travel down her body, seeming to be taking pleasure at the sight. “Did she just lick her lips?” Rachel wonders as she can’t quite believe what she’s seen. “Go home Rachel, get your shit together and come back in early tomorrow morning dressed properly for work.” Rachel cannot answer, her throat seems swollen somehow and so she just turns to leave. Just as she’s about to go out of the door Gill whispers, “and wear tighter trousers tomorrow”.   
As she puts on her coat and collects her things Rachel feels a throb between her legs. “Did Gill really just say that?” she asks herself. “Surely I’ve just imagined all of that. Its been a tiring few days.” Either imagined or real it has stirred something in Rachel, and she knows she’ll play it through her head over and over when she gets into bed alone tonight. After she’s gone shopping for new trousers of course.

Rachel arrives at work bright and early the next day. She was hoping to make a good impression on her boss after yesterday. In a lot of ways Gill was her idol. A young, enthusiastic, career driven woman she dreamt of running her own unit one day. But more than that, Gill was always so calm and professional. She always seemed to know what to do and ran her team smoothly. Rachel, with all her dramas , could only dream about being like that but nonetheless she was determined that one day she would be.   
As she walked up the flights of stairs to her workspace Rachel was aware of how quiet the building was. She had just been so keen this morning and hadn’t thought about the very real possibility of being the first person into work if she set off so early. Well, being the first wouldn’t be such a problem, but after what she’d done last night, the thoughts she had allowed herself to have, being alone with Gill would certainly be uncomfortable. Rachel had just about convinced herself that she had in fact imagined Gill looking at her with lust and she certainly hadn’t told her to wear the tight-fitting trousers she had run out and bought and was now parading around in had she?  
After trying on several pairs of jeans and suit trousers she’d found a very smart pair of black designer jeans. They were stretch, skinny fit and hugged tightly to every inch of her legs and thighs. And as she stood admiring the effect in the mirror Rachel noticed that her arse looked pert and very, very tight in them. Indeed, they had made her feel very naughty and she had heated up at the thought of Gills eyes fixed on her. The price tag had made her baulk but feeling so sexually charged made it worth it. She didn’t understand exactly why she was having this response to her boss. Yes, she admired her, but she was far from being her type. Where women were concerned Rachel likes young, leggy blondes with killer thighs and big boobs. This was certainly not Gill, who was a small, older very straight cut woman with very little on display up top, but still something about her in the last few days was making her behave like a school girl with a crush and she was going to enjoy riding this wave and forgetting all about her dumb ass ex.   
Feeling very self-aware Rachel went and sat down at her desk, turning her computer on to begin the arduous task of going through her emails. There were several spam messages that had made there way through despite all the filters the police applied to their accounts and as she scrolled through these, she felt a presence behind her.   
“Stand up. Let me look at you.” That quiet, sharp voice in her ear sends chills through Rachels body. Turning around Rachel meets Gill’s stubborn glare and stands up.  
“Morning ma’am.”   
“I have a question for you kid,” Gill says, arms folded across her chest eyes fixed upon Rachel.  
“Yes ma’am, what is it” Rachel asks nervously.  
“Do you want to be me? Do you want to make it to the top?”  
Rachel nods, her head tilts to one side, clearly wondering what Gill is driving at.  
“I can make you the best that you can be. But you need to be prepared to do what I tell you. Do you want this badly enough that you will obey me?”  
A shiver runs through Rachels body and she is scared she will lose control, but then isn’t she being asked to relinquish it to DCI Gill Murray anyway? This highly successful and intelligent woman is asking her to agree to obey her and Rachel can feel a warmth gathering at her centre as she simply nods her head.  
“Answer me Rachel. I cannot take control of you unless I have your express permission. Tell me kid, are you prepared to submit to me so that you will succeed where many others have failed?”  
Rachel’s mouth is dry, and she has to force her words out, “Yes ma’am. I want to submit to your desires...erm I mean instructions, erm…” she’s floundering under Gills steely gaze and desperately searching for a life support.  
“Desire DC Bailey has nothing to do with it. Whatever thoughts you may have about me I am your senior officer and are totally inappropriate. I don’t want your sex life involved in your work life. Next time you cross over that line I will punish you most soundly. You can be excellent, and I will mould you so that you are.”  
Blushing furiously at what Gill seems to have gleamed from one slip of her tongue, Rachel quickly answers, “Yes ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am. It’s not what I meant. I don’t know where that word came from.” Before she can run herself into anymore trouble Rachels tells herself to shut the fuck up.  
“I think you and I both know what you meant.” Gill clearly knows Rachel has been gushing over her and somehow has made Rachel feel like its totally inappropriate and that Gill has given her no reason to lust after her. Rachel feels stupid but is determined she won’t be broken so easily.   
“Now then, turn around,” Gill instructs Rachel, which she does without a word, very conscious of how tight her new jeans are. Indeed, they are so tight that they are rubbing against her, causing a friction which is leading to a very indecent level of arousal. She can feel Gills eyes on her and then the faintest of touches against her arse. So light that once more she’s left wondering whether she’s just imagined it. Gill is either very subtle or Rachels mind is in overdrive. “Nice trousers, well done” Gill says as Rachel turns back to face her, “So you can take instruction. Good to know.” So saying Gill walks away, back to her office. Rachel is left feeling totally flabbergasted. So, Gill did tell her to get tighter trousers, but why? One minute she’s telling me its not sexual and then, well, oh Lord I need to focus on my work and just wait to see what will come of all this. And tonight, I’m taking Janet out for a drink. I’m going to need one!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel felt on edge despite Gill being in her office, behind a closed door. She felt like she was being watched whilst working at her desk and when she got up to ger a cuppa she found the tightness of her trousers both restrictive and humiliating. Surely all Gill had meant was something more fitted and she'd had to go and take it a step further. Thank goodness her job prevented her from having bought anything more risqué, because the way she'd been behaving she may have gone down the pvc route to get a reaction. The colour rose in her cheeks as she considered how ridiculous she would have looked and she went positively scarlet when Kevin came in stopped in his tracks unable to take his eyes off Rachel's legs.  
"Wow Rachel, you look..." he stops midsentence his mouth open wide.  
Normally Rachel would tell him to grow up or get a grip but she is too mortified. She hadn't stopped to think about her male colleagues when she'd chosen the trousers, her mind had been elsewhere.  
" Close your mouth Kevin, it isn't attractive," Gill snaps. Rachel is annoyed at herself that she's had to be rescued from her own embarrassment, but doesn't have time to say anything as Janet has just arrived and is staring wide eyed at her. She's clearly missed the exchanges between them all and just says, "I need to use the ladies. Coming Rach?"   
Thankful to get away from her colleagues, (the others are filtering in and everyone has noticed her jeans and stared) but awkward as she knows all the eyes in the office will be on her arse as she turns away, she grabs her long camel coloured over coat and follows Janet out. "Actually I could really use a cig Jan."  
"OK, well I just wanted to talk to you actually. Don't really need a pee"  
"Hmm, yeah I figured that out"  
"What are you doing in those jeans? I mean, sorry Rach, but they look like they're cutting off your blood supply!"  
Rachel took a long drag on her cigarette and stared solidly at the ground, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and fidgeting so much that Janet felt sorry for her.  
" Did you just read the label wrong mate? I'm sure Gill won't mind if you pop home and change before the real work begins."  
"Ahhh," Rachel sighs, "I think she might."  
"Don't be daft, of course she won't! She'll be relieved to have you looking a bit more professional because honestly Rach they are that tight it's bordering on indecent!" Janet is trying to lighten the mood but her words have the opposite effect, totally confusing her.  
Rachel is giving her the eye bulge and her lower lip is trembling.   
"What on earth is the matter. Rachel, you're scaring me."  
"I can't tell you."  
Janet is shocked as the two women tell each other everything and she's worried too. Something clearly isn't right with Rachel and she doesn't need any more drama right now.  
"Look Rach, if you don't want to tell me what's going on then fine, but surely you don't want to be walking around in those all day. And Gill is bound to give you an ear ache over it."  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you Jan. Fucking hell! It's her isn't it?" Rachel cries in exasperation.   
"What's her? Which her? Rachel you're not making any sense."  
"Fucking Godzilla! She told me to wear tighter trousers to work!"  
Janet looks like she's been knocked over by a double decker bus. There's silence between the two women and then to Rachel's surprise Janet starts laughing. In fact she's laughing so much, she's crying!  
"It's not funny Janet!" Rachel snaps.  
"Sorry, it's just. You must have misunderstood her. I know she can be a little heavy handed, but come on Rach. There's no way she would have said something like that to you!"   
"I didn't believe it myself at first, but this morning,when I came in she said she was glad I'd listened to her advice. It seems she's going to help me make my way to the top, be like her."  
Janet is clearly struggling to accept what Rachel is telling her, but at the look in her eyes she stops laughing and pursing her lips, says,  
" Right, well I'm going to talk to her. What the hell does she think she's doing?"  
Rachel stops her, "Don't, please don't. She's just trying to make me the best I can be."   
"What? By making you dress like some kind of tart? Honestly Rachel, I know you look up to her but if she's abusing her position you need to do something about it."  
"She's not abusing anything" though I wish she would, Rachel though to herself, "She's teaching me to better myself and with my train wreck of a life I need as much help as I can get."  
"Hmmm, well.." Janet is looking with great concern at Rachel, "OK, for now, but I'll be watching out for you mate and if she does ANYthing that you don't like then for God's sake tell her!"  
"I promise. And hey I'm getting used to these jeans now. Never know, I could grow to really like them!" Rachel drops her cigarette and pulls Janet after her, "Come on, we'd best get back in there. Godzilla will be breathing down our necks if we're any longer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel sat staring at the little white stick in her hand. She had known the result before she'd even carried out the test because she'd been feeling so sick and her head had been all over the place. But being pregnant with Nick's baby was the last thing that she needed. She wasn't sure that she wanted to be a mother and give up her career, but she also didn't think she could have an abortion.  
"Late night?" Janet questions her as she needs to get out of the car to be sick. Rachel manages to say "Pregnant" before being sick again.  
"Does Gill know?" At the thought of Gill knowing, Rachel retches again. How will her pregnancy change how Gill views her? Will she still help her, train her, still be prepared to dominate her?  
"She'll ground me" Rachel tries to joke, secretly hoping for a much more interesting form of discipline.   
Rachel manages to wrap up their current investigation pretty quickly and returns to the office feeling triumphant, albeit slightly queazy too. She's certain Gill will be pleased with her work and feels excited at the thought of pleasing her and the reward that will surely come her way.   
Predictably Kevin complains that she's done his job and that given a bit more time he would have got there anyway. Rachel doesn't care as she's too excited about seeing Gill's reaction. But she's to be disappointed. Gill says nothing about her good work whatsoever and Rachel is left feeling like an over eager school kid who's expecting praise for just doing what's expected of them.   
"That was the fastest detection she's ever had and she's said nothing!" Rachel blurts out as she and Janet gather again in the ladies toilets.   
"She can't count her chickens just yet Rach," Janet replies, "I'm sure she will say something to you once we get the blood results back. Your did good."   
Rachel looks sullenly back at herself in the mirror. She had been enjoying the special attention Gill had given her and was frustrated now awaiting their next encounter. In fact, the attention Gill had been giving her was frustrating in itself as she skirted a thin line. Rachel desperately wanted Gill to desire her and she thought there were signs that she did, but then when she really thought about it there were also signs that she didn't. After all, hadn't Gill admonished her for using the word desire, for suggesting there was a sexual element to their relationship? Hmmm, we'll see, Rachel decides as she unbuttons one and then another of her shirt buttons, revealing the top of her black lace bra. As she follows Janet out of the ladies, she tries desperately to stop thinking about Gill's eyes traveling over her body.   
But she's to be frustrated again as Gill barely glances in her direction as she returns to her desk, despite the ample bosom on display to her. Rachel's frustrations keep building up during the day as Gill seems to be totally ignoring her. Finally she decides she needs to tell her boss that she's pregnant is there's any chance she's going to be keeping it. Besides she wants an excuse to be alone with Gill and can't think of a better one.   
As she knocks at the DCIs door Rachel feels her stomach turning and this time it isn't the pregnancy. With her tight jeans and too many of her shirt buttons undone to be decent Rachel knows she looks like she's on heat. "Come," Gill's voice calls out and Rachel gathers all her courage and walks into the office. Gill doesn't look up from her computer until Rachel says, "I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby," at which point Gill gets up from behind her desk and walks over to her with a dangerous look in her eyes. "This is why you need taking in hand Bailey," she mutters as she invades her space, "and I will take you in hand and bend you to my ways," There is a flame in Gill's eyes as they travel down to Rachel's cleavage, "hmmmm, you are learning to be..." but Rachel doesnt get to hear what Gill thinks she's learning to be as the phone rings and they are quickly back to work.


End file.
